


The Gentleman’s Guide To Pleasure

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dean in Panties, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kinky Dean Winchester, M/M, Riding Crops, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any male/Any male, "Ass up and pull those pants down" (Willam, Detox, & Vicky Vox – ‘Boy is a Bottom’)





	The Gentleman’s Guide To Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgiepdx (squidgie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



Dean’s body is flushed, sweat drips down his spine; burning him and chilling him at the same time. He shivers, his eyes wide and almost black with desire as searing heat shoots through his body like a bullet. He’s hard, fully erect, and has soaked his panties, he is dripping wet…Sam chuckles, and like a snake slowly slithering, he slides his hand into the pretty panties and wrap his fingers around the hot, hard, velvety flesh inside, smirking cocky as his touch earns him a hushed moan. 

He pumps slowly, sliding his fist up to the tip of his cock, swirling his thumb against his slit. It’s embarrassing how on edge Dean is from wearing panties for Sam, he is close to coming as Sam strokes him, already he has begun to rock his hips in jerking, desperate motion. Dean moaning loudly as Sam’s fingers close tighter around his throbbing cock; Firm strokes glide up and down his aching shaft, fingertips lightly brushing over the leaking tip. But Sam is not easy to let him come so quickly. He slides his hands out of Dean’s panties, a dark smirk on his lips when his pet whimpers. 

“Don’t worry, darling,” Sam purrs, feeding his sticky wet finger to Dean, who happily suckles like a newborn. “The fun is just beginning. Kneel.”

Dean obeys, head bowed and hands gently placed on his knees. Waiting, wanting. Warm, soft leather caresses his neck, his collar, the symbol of the power Sam holds over him. The gift Sam grants him.

The lips that kiss him are sweet and honey and soft as silk. Large palms cup his cheeks and hold him tenderly, the calm moment giving him a chance to come to grips with what is about to be. Dean needs this time with Sam, almost as much as he needs air. The burning pain and releasing control. He needs time out of his head where the demons and monsters twist and writhe; he craves the mercy Sam can grant him. Not caring if it hurts him; the pain is peaceful, and he needs to feel the power Sam has over him.

“You are mine, you belong to me,” Sam whispers into his submissive ear, biting onto his lobe gently as he runs his hands over his flawless body, palms caressing old, and new, scars; some wounds from hunting, others from playtime. 

They have yet to begin and already Dean is out of breath, begging for pain and pleasure, desperately desiring and offering himself to his Master. Each time Sam's fingernails lightly trace over his submissive sides, Dean makes the most beautiful sounds, a mix of moans and husky whimpers and his name, pleading, his heart pounding, already overwhelmed with arousal even though the real fun had yet to begin. 

His pet’s submission causes Sam to take an uneven breath, he feels feel something warm and fond break in his chest as he rises the whip once again, a smile of mischief and pride on his lips when his beloved whispers “Please, Sam…” 

Nodding with that smirk on his face that drove Dean crazy, Sam went to the toy box. Dean moved as well, taking his place on his hands and knees on the bed. Sam’s eyes were blazing fire and playful as he took in the beautiful sight of his submissive, eager to play he took his place behind Dean, brings the ridding crop down hard on his submissive backside.

There is a hiss and a sharp moan from Dean's pretty pink lips that sets Sam’s nerves on fire. Dean remains as still as possible, even he wiggles his hips slightly, he begs unabashedly, challenges Sam to hit him harder, needing the pain that he trusts Sam to give him.

Sam rewards his beautiful brother, smacking a vicious hit to each cheek, and too soon Dean has his head thrown back in ecstasy, jewel green eyes hooded, cheeks red and chest heaving as pleasure consumes his body. 

The crop came down on his rear with a snarling crack, hard enough to leave rosy red welts; Deans breathy little gasp mingles with Sam rough growl; Sam doesn’t pause, instead strike one blow after the other after another, burning Deans flesh until the pale freckled skin is crimson red and swollen with welts. 

The hits rain down on his skin in forceful slaps until his bare bottom has been beaten raw, the once ivory pale skin now blazing with fire crimson. A full body shudder rocks Dean as Sam’s fingertips lightly brush the inflamed marks; the kindly soft touch arousing to Dean while giving Sam a chance to inspect the wounds to ensure his submissive has not been injured beyond his limits. 

By the time playtime is near an end, tears of pain and pleasure are trickling down Deans cheeks, his cries mingling with the gasping, moaning and cries of Sam’s name. The skin of his blistered bottom burns, his cock hard and leaking between his thighs. 

Sam’s hands stroking between Deans thighs is enough to send Dean over the edge while his loving kisses smother Deans lips, intoxicating him like the sweetest wine. 

♥ END♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/835595.html?thread=104539915#t104539915)


End file.
